Pokemon Data Squad
by Gamer165
Summary: May finds herself in a new deminsion and joins a group known as DATS and battles to protect two worlds
1. Arrival and New Team

Disclaimer I don't own Pokemon or Digimon Data Squad Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Digimon Data Squad belongs to Toei and Disney only thing I own is my ideas and my OC

**Chapter 1 Arrival and new team**

May could barely remember anything the only thing she knew was that she was on a ship heading to Shinnoh to compete in the Wallace Cup then after spending the night in the Pokemon Center in Sandgem Town she woke up in a strange town the next morning. She thought to herself "_How did this happen I remember sleeping in the guest bed at the Pokemon Center then waking up fully dressed in some town I don't even recognized." _May quickly heard a voice that sounded like her brother she thought that maybe her little brother Max was here and she called out "Max are you here where are you?" Then she heard the same voice again and it said to her "My name's not Max its Sunmon." May then saw a small creature that looked like a small sun with two black eyes and a mouth with a flame on its head and next to it was a strange scarlet colored rectangular device with a small screen and bars on underneath the top and a button on the back. May was confused about both when Sunmon asked her "What's your name and do you have food with you I'm hungry?" May quickly introduce herself and said, "I have some berries and some chocolate." Sunmon replied "I'll have a few of those berries and some of that chocolate if you don't mind." After Sunmon had his snack he asked May where she was from. May told him "I'm from Petalburg city in the Hoenn region." Sunmon said, "Never heard of it." May was a little disappointed but then she picked up the strange device and started walking off she then noticed Sunmon was following her she then asked "Why are you following me?" Sunmon told her "I thought you might be lonely so I decided to tag along with you." May thought it would be kind of nice to have him around so she let him stay with her. Then they saw a strange black bat-like creature that had a helmet over his head with wings coming out of the side helmet appear right in front of them who told them "Alright this must be my lucky day one human girl and a little In-Training II digimon just ripe for the picking." Sunmon then said, "You don't scare us you big dumb bat." The bat creature cried out "You think can beat me shrimp." Sunmon then said, "Take this Fireball." And shot out of his mouth a small ball of fire and the bat creature flew up and dodged it and laughed and remarked "Oh now you're in for it Demi Dart." And dove down like an arrow only he was covered in black energy and slammed into Sunmon and Sunmon hit the ground hard. Sunmon got up but was hurt pretty bad and said, "May get out of here I don't want you get hurt because of me." May was feeling pretty furious and scared that her new friend got hurt while trying to protect her. She then saw bits of scarlet computer data swirling around her right hand she then took the device and with nothing but instinct cried out "DNA Charge" and placed her right hand on the top of the device and then Sunmon got covered in a bright white light and cried out "Sunmon digivolve to Coronamon" and when the light was gone May was shocked to see that Sunmon had transformed into a two legged cat with red fur with a small flame on the tip of his tail and a headband with a small flame in the middle. He then said in a voice that sounded like her friend and rival Drew "Now it's my turn to heat it up." The bat creature laughed and said, "What can you do now kitty." Coronamon said "Try this on for size Coroknuckle" and hit the bat creature with a swift and powerful flaming punch. Then the bat creature said, "You got lucky but wait until I find my gang then you'll be in real trouble." And took off then May looked down at Coronamon and said, "That was pretty awesome." Then Coronamon said, "Good thing I digivolved in time." May nodded in agreement then heard a nineteen-year-old boy say "Stay right where you are young lady." And May turned around in saw 4 people each with a strange creature standing next to them and each of them had a the same device that she had only the ones they had were blue, orange, pink, and crimson. She saw that the nineteen-year old boy who had blond hair who wore a brown t-shirt, a green jacket, brown pants, and tan sneakers had the blue device and the creature next to him was a two legged blue dog with boxing gloves and a red headband on who asked "Should I engage sir?" The nineteen-year old said, "Not yet" then a girl with short brown hair who looked around the same age who had on blue jeans, a pink tank top, and white sneakers with the pink device said, "Why don't you tell us who you are and how you found that digimon and digivice." May quickly realized by digivice she meant the device they all had and the creature next to the nineteen-year old girl that looked liked a floating pink Shroomish to May that said, "I hope you both are friendly." Then one of the two boys who looked around seventeen had red hair with a small part tied into a small ponytail and wore a blue jacket, white t-shirt, blue jeans also, and blue sneakers with the orange digivice who said, "And we are ready to deal with you and your digimon friend if you both get uncooperative." And the creature next to him was two-legged yellow lizard with red bracers on his wrists, who said, "Yeah like boss said we're ready to deal with you two if you both decide to run or fight back." Raising his claws up like ready to attack then the other seventeen boy who had short brown hair also who wore a silver t-shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers with the crimson digivice said, "Let's give them time to talk and explain themselves." Then the creature next to him that looked liked the yellow one expect this one was a little taller and red with black stripes and a white belly with a pattern on it that looked like a circle with three triangles connected to it and ears shaped like bat wings who said, "Yeah let's hear their explanation before we decide to attack or not." And May quickly explained how she woke up in the town and how she met Sunmon and found her Digivice and about the black bat creature that attacked them and how she managed to use the digivice to digivolve Sunmon into Coronamon and how he made the bat creature retreat. The group of people and the creatures next to them seem to believe her and the nineteen-year old boy explained to her that the creatures next to them and the bat creature and Coronamon are creatures called digimon and they come from computer world that's parallel to their world and told her that he was impressed about how she was able to tame Coronamon and digivolve him to his current state. May was confused and the brown-headed seventeen-year-old boy told her that taming meant getting Coronamon to trust her and May remembered that when Coronamon was still Sunmon he started to follow her she quickly realized she had tamed him and he also told her when Coronamon digivolved from Sunmon it was due to her activating her DNA Charge. May asked, "Uh what's a DNA Charge exactly?" The brown-headed seventeen-year-old quickly explained that a DNA Charge is when her spirit and loyalty to Coronamon ignited and then made a joke about how the redheaded seventeen-year-old boy had to literally punch the enemy digimon to activate his. Then the black bat digimon quickly appeared with 4 purple digimon that looked liked a two-legged lizard with wings and the bat digimon said, "Told you once I found my gang you were going to be in trouble." Then the seventeen-year-old redheaded boy and the yellow lizard digimon that he tamed both said at the same time "Its fighting time." Then the black bat digimon said, "Let's if you're still brave after this" Then the black bat digimon covered himself in a white light and cried out "Demidevimon digivolve to Devimon" and turned into a huge black armored humanoid digimon who cried out "Boys you know what to do." And the 4 purple lizard digimon covered themselves with a bright white light and cried out at the same time "Monodramon digivolve to Allomon." And they each turned into a very big and tall two-legged blue lizard with red stripes then the seventeen year-old redheaded boy punched one of the 4 Allomon and suddenly had had orange computer data moving around his hand and said, "Well what are you guys waiting for let digivolve our digimon and start fighting." Then May quickly activated her DNA Charge and saw the same white light cover Coronamon who cried out "Coronamon digivolve to Firamon." And May saw that Coronamon had turned into a powerful huge four legged winged red cat with a stunning yellow mane and had body armor on who said in a voice that reminded her of her dad "Don't worry I'll take of this clown." Then redheaded seventeen year old said, "Hey don't leave us out of the party" and activated his DNA Charge and when the white light covered his digimon companion his digimon cried out "Agumon digivolve to GeoGreymon." And May saw that the yellow lizard had turned into a bigger version of himself and was covered in red stripes and spikes all over his body and had a skull helmet on with the same red stripes and three horns. And then the other seventeen year old activated his DNA Charge and when the light covered his digimon companion his partner cried out "Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon" May could see like GeoGreymon Growlmon was a bigger version of himself only difference was that he had white hair that was long enough to cover his ears. And the nineteen-year-old boy activated his DNA Charge and when the light covered his digimon partner his partner cried out, "Gaomon digivolve to Gaogamon" May saw that Gaogamon was a bigger four-legged version of himself then the nineteen-year-old girl activated her DNA Charge and her partner cried out after getting covered in the white light "Lalamon digivolve to Sunflowmon" May saw that instead of a small floating pink plant the digivolution had transformed it into a giant walking talking sunflower. Then Gaogamon asked his human partner "Orders sir" then the nineteen-year-old boy replied "Attack" Then Growlmon's partner said, "Alright buddy show that overgrown lizard why dinos went extinct" And then Growlmon said, "Hey fossil head eat this Growl Flame" and shot a huge fireball out of his mouth and it hit one of the Allomon and after the smoke cleared May could see a small purple egg in place of the Allomon then GeoGreymon cried out "Mega Burst" and shot a huge fireball out of his mouth also and reduced another Allomon into a egg then Gaogamon cried out "Spiral Blow" and shot a huge energy beam of wind out of his mouth and turned the third Allomon into a egg and finally Sunflowmon cried out "Sunshine Beam" and fired out from her face a powerful energy beam and turned the last Allomon into a egg then Devimon seeing his gang turned into eggs pleaded "Why don't just talk this out you know like buddies" May said, "Sorry you attacked us so now you're in for it Firamon" then Firamon jumped and flew into the air and said, "My pleasure Flame Dive" and dove down like a arrow only Firamon was covered in fire and slammed into Devimon hard after the explosion Devimon was turned into a black egg then May saw Firamon turn back into Coronamon and her new friends' digimon partners turn back into their original forms then the nineteen-year-old boy told her and Coronamon "Hold it right there Ms. Maple you and Coronamon are coming with us." May felt embarrassed that the nineteen-year-old boy used her last name then brown-headed seventeen-year-old boy said, "Yeah you two have to come with us because we have an offer for you two." May asked "What kind of offer?" the nineteen-year-old girl said "To join us as members of DATS." May then asked, "What does DATS stand for?" the nineteen-year-old boy said, "DATS stands for Digital Accident Tactical Squad basically its our job to keep the peace between our world and the digital world and members of DATS use digimon partners to help them so that means Coronamon will be your official digimon partner." May thought about it and said, "Why not I don't have anywhere to go so we're in." and Coronamon added "Yeah does sound kind of fun and exciting so like May said count us in." Then after they arrived at the DATS headquarters May was amazed at all the digimon and humans who worked here. Then a man with black hair who wore black sunglasses, black boots, white pants, and navy blue shirt and a white jacket appeared and said to her "You must be May Maple" and then he looked at Coronamon and said "And I take this is Coronamon." May answered, "Yes sir" he then introduced himself "My name is Samson and I'm the commander of DATS." Then a small long white creature came and introduced himself "And I'm Kudamon and I am Samson's partner." Then Samson said, "I take it you want to join DATS with Coronamon as your digimon partner correct." May then said "Yes sir" then Samson handed her a badge with a circle with three lines on it as the emblem that had DATS written on the middle that had her full name on it Samson explained that was her badge and it identified her as an agent with DATS then he gave her a box and when she opened it she saw a light pink t-shirt, a white jacket with three pink lines going across the shoulders, a skirt with the same color and pattern, and a pair of white boots Samson then told her that it was her uniform and then said, "Whenever you arrive here you're excepted to be here in full uniform." Then he said, "Almost everyone here follows that rule." He then gave one of the two seventeen-year-old boys a look of annoyance and it was the brown headed seventeen-year-old boy who answered, "Look sir you wouldn't catch me wearing the uniform that guys are supposed to wear." May then realized the uniform she received was uniform that female members wear. Then nineteen-year-old boy introduced himself and his partner "My name is Thomas H. Norstein and this my partner Gaomon." Gaomon then bowed politely and said, "It's an honor to make you acquaintance" then the redheaded seventeen-year-old boy introduced himself and his partner "Name's Marcus Damon and this is my employee Agumon." And then Agumon said in a cheerful voice "Glad to meet ya." Then nineteen-year-old girl introduced herself and her partner "My name is Fujiada Yoshino but my friends call me Yoshi and this is my partner Lalamon." Then Lalamon said, "It's a pleasure to meet you." Then the other seventeen-year-old boy introduced himself and his partner "My full name's Alexander Bryant but everyone here calls Alex and this is my buddy Guilmon." Then Guilmon said, "Welcome to the team" Then Samson told May that her and Coronamon would live with Marcus and Agumon where Alex and Guilmon were staying. Then May realized that she was in for a whole new adventure.

**Okay first chapter's done and please review.**


	2. First Mission

Disclaimer: Sorry it's taken me a day to get this chapter started but here it is the second chapter and like I said before I don't own Pokemon because that belongs to Nintendo and I don't own Digimon Data Squad that belongs to Toei and Disney only thing I own is my ideas and my OC

**Chapter 2 First Mission**

It had a been a day since May became a member of DATS and her and Coronamon and just moved into the house where Marcus and Agumon lived and she remembered that Alex and Guilmon were staying their too. She introduced herself and Coronamon to Marcus's mother and sister and was glad to find out that they already knew about digimon Marcus's mother Sara asked her "So where are you and Coronamon going to be sleeping May?" May answered, "I guess we can sleep with Christy." Marcus's little sister Christy said, "I'll gladly share my bed." Marcus made a joke and said, "Better you two than us." Then Agumon said in his usual cheerful voice "At least you don't sleep in the living room like a certain two." Guilmon then said, "Me and Alexmon prefer sleeping alone that way we can sleep in peace." May looked at Alex who automatically guessed that she was about asked why Guilmon called him Alexmon Alex just said, "Don't ask" then heard his communicator beeping and it was Thomas and May remembered one of the items she had received was a communicator that went in her ear and was used to communicate with headquarters Alex stuck his in his ear and asked, "What is it Thomas?" Thomas then replied, "You, Marcus, and May along with Guilmon, Agumon and Coronamon need to get to headquarters fast." Alex told May and Marcus to get into their uniforms then May asked "Something up?" And Marcus then said, "Yep and May consider this your first official mission as a member of DATS." May nodded then Coronamon said, "Finally our first mission this is gonna rock." Then after May, Alex, Marcus and their digimon arrived at headquarters Samson gave Alex the same look of annoyance he always gave him then Alex said, "Please don't give me a speech of how annoyed you are at me for not wearing the uniform." May then remembered that her along with Marcus, Thomas, and Yoshi wore their uniform then Thomas asked, "What's our mission sir?" Samson then said, "Norstein you and Gaomon along with Bryant and Guilmon, Damon and Agumon, and Maple and Coronamon are going to have to go into the digital world because two weeks ago we sent a probe into the digital world and it hasn't been seen since." Then Thomas said, "So let me guess you suspect some of the local digimon may have attacked the probe are attempting to break through the real world barrier and cause trouble." Samson than replied, "Exactly and Bryant and Guilmon will have tactical command of this mission." May than asked why Alex and Guilmon were in charge of the mission and Thomas told May that Alex and Guilmon have more experience being in the digital world than anybody here. Than Alex said, "Wish us luck I think we're going to need it." Than after May, Alex, Thomas and Marcus got in the transport device along with their digimon Alex said, "Alright Yoshi let it rip." Yoshi then activated the transporter and said, "Beginning Digital Dive sequence" and after power was at 100 percent and the coordinates were put in Yoshi pressed the button and said, "Launching Digital Dive" and with a flash of light they were teleported into the digital world. May was amazed by the digital world and asked, "Is this the digital world and where are we exactly?" Alex said, "Yep and according to the coordinates we're in Resistor Jungle just our luck." And Thomas said, "The one place where we can't contact headquarters it would make since because if the probe was attacked by a gang of digimon we wouldn't be able to know about because it's impossible to try and communicate to headquarters and they can't get a tracking signal due the area" and Marcus said, "In English because some of us don't speak genius" ignoring Marcus's comment Alex said, "Because it's a thick jungle we can't communicate with headquarters and they can't get a tracking signal in other words we can't call for help and they don't know where we are all they know is that we're in Resistor Jungle and that's it." Marcus just sighed and said, "Great just great so basically you're saying if we wind up in trouble we're on our own' Alex then said, "Yeah we're basically on our own from here on out." May and Coronamon both got the same look that said oh this is gonna be tougher than we realized then Alex said, "There is a bit of good news we can still use our communicators to talk to each other so I suggest splitting up into teams of four Marcus you and Agumon go with Thomas and Gaomon and May you and Coronamon come with me and Guilmon and radio in if you run into trouble." After the team spilt up May and Coronamon were amazed at the thickness of this jungle then May asked, "Hey Alex how long have you been a member of DATS" Alex answered "Since I met Guilmon and joined" than Alex noticed movement and suddenly a digimon popped out of nowhere and May notice it looked like her Wurmple only yellow and had no eyes and it then shot a blast of electricity out at them and then Guilmon cried out "Dodge" and after barely avoiding the attack Alex noted "That was a Kunemon and I have a feeling that's one of the digimon that attacked the probe." Then Alex contacted Thomas with his communicator and said, "Thomas we've had a run in with one of the digimon that attacked the probe" than Thomas replied, "We would love to come and help but we've got problems at our end" than Alex said, "Fine over and out" and disconnected then May asked "How much trouble are we in?" Then Alex said, "A pretty good bit and I have a feeling that the guys back at headquarters are having a field day right now because of this" and Alex was right because Yoshi and everyone else was trying to have patience cause once they found out the coordinates took them to Resistor Jungle they were freaking out and Yoshi remembered Alex saying "_Wish us luck I think we're gonna need it." _Yoshi said to herself, "This is the worst of all the places it had to be the coordinates to Resistor Jungle" then Lalamon told her partner "Don't worry I'm sure they'll get out alive" Yoshi was kinda relived to hear that and thought to herself _"Come on guys I know you can make it."_ Meanwhile back in the digital world Alex and Guilmon along with May and Coronamon found the probe Alex said, "Alright we've found the probe so let's go find the others and get out of here" and Guilmon said, "Yep" and then asked his usual question "Can you buy me a peanut butter filled chocolate bar Alexmon?" Alex just look at his partner and said, "Why am I not surprised" knowing Guilmon was going to ask him to buy a peanut butter filled chocolate bar for him. Guilmon just smiled and sniffed the air and said, "Head's up we've got company" and it was two Kunemon May than said, "How about we teach these over bugs a lesson." Then Alex said "Right" then Guilmon cried out "Pyro Sphere" and shot a small ball of fire out of his mouth and hit one of the Kunemon then Coronamon cried out "Corona Flame" and shot two fireballs out of his headband and hit the other Kunemon then the two Kunemon covered themselves in a bright white light and May said, "Uh oh I think they're digivolving" and after they digivolved Alex said, "Great Flymon I think we're going to have to digivolve our digimon to get out this one" May said, "Right" and saw a familiar group or scarlet colored bits of computer data spin around her right hand then she called out "DNA Charge" then when the light covered Coronamon he cried out "Coronamon digivolve to Firamon" and after the digivolution Coronamon was turned into his champion form Firamon and said to one of the Flymon "Not so tough when you facing someone else that can fly too." Then Alex activated his DNA Charge and when the light covered Guilmon he cried out "Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon." Then Alex said, "Alright time to take these bugs to school" and then Growlmon cried out "Plasma Claw" and sliced one of the Flymon in half and in seconds the Flymon was turned back into a digiegg then Firamon cried out "Fira Bomb" and shot two energy bombs of fire out the shoulder cannons on his armor and when the smoke cleared all that was left was a digiegg and then Firamon and Growlmon turned back into Coronamon and Guilmon and after finding their companions with the probe they managed to find one of the few areas where they could contact headquarters and once they were back in DATS headquarters Alex handed Guilmon his treat and Guilmon quickly said, "peanut butter" Yoshi said, "Let me guess peanut butter filled chocolate bar" and Alex smiled with a guilty look on his face and said "Yep." And then after arriving home Alex just collapsed onto the couch and Guilmon just fell right on the floor and Marcus then said, "Good night guys" and him and Agumon went to their bedroom. And then when May got into some bed clothes her and Coronamon notice Christy was still up and said, "I was waiting for you to get back" and just as May was going to sleep she thought to herself _"That was a tough mission and Thomas said it's our duty to protect the real and digital worlds maybe I'll find a way back home but for now I have to focus on being a member of DATS." _Meanwhile in a building in the outskirts of town a man in business clothes was talking to a mysterious digimon on some sort of communication screen and the digimon said, "We have to be careful" then the man said, "I know but don't worry about Samson and his little squad of digipolice by the time they figure out what's going on it'll be too late."

**There it is chapter 2 and the reason for the end is to kind of introduce the main villains and when you review try and guess who they are and it might be a while till I start chapter 3 cause I'm still trying to think up new fics alright**


End file.
